


To Get a Happy Ending

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, POV- Astoria, Pregnant Harry Potter, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Astoria straightens Draco out, well, figuratively.





	To Get a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think Astoria came out sarcastic or overly suspicious, it depends on how you read her I suppose. I tried, honestly, she just didn’t co-operate.  
> I loved writing this from a different POV and I hope you enjoy reading it as such.  
> Beta’d by golden_snitch12 any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written for HarryDracoMpreg prompt - 109- Astoria Greengrass is shocked when she is approached by Lucius & Draco Malfoy, who hope to secure a pureblood marriage. She's not sure what to think, since she's heard rumours that The Boy Who Lived is carrying Draco's child

Astoria sat in her drawing room with her mother waiting for the arrival of their guests. She flattened her palms against her robes and smoothed them flat down her thighs, checked her wand was flat against her left wrist and tucked an errant lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

“Astoria,” her mother admonished, “sit still. You cannot be seen fidgeting in front of-“ she was cut off by their house-elf entering the drawing room leading the two blond men.

“Madam Greengrass,” Lucius Malfoy strode forward and took her hand, pressing it to his mouth.  
“I was very sorry to hear of the death of your husband. You have my condolences.”

“Thank you, Mister Malfoy. May I introduce you and your son to my youngest daughter, Astoria?”

“Miss Greengrass, a pleasure,” Lucius lifted her hand as well and pressed his cool lips to the back of it before releasing it and moving to stand next to Draco. Astoria resisted the urge to wipe her hand clean on the material of the seat she was sitting on.

“Please, gentlemen, take a seat.”

The men sat opposite the women as Astoria’s mother called for tea, which was served immediately. Astoria poured the tea and allowed the men to help themselves to sugar and milk or lemon. She watched them closely, scrutinising Draco as he had always been easy to read in school. It quickly became obvious that over the years he had adopted an impassive expression and she was unable to garner anything indications of his mood from his demeanour.

Her eyes narrowed minutely. She wondered what had brought them there, usually there was only one reason the parents of an available man approached the parents of a single woman.

“I am sure you are both wondering why we are here,” Lucius began. “It is time for Draco to settle down; and we feel that you, Astoria, would be a wonderful match.”

Astoria’s eyebrow twitched and she let out an undignified huff of air.

“You question this, Miss Greengrass?” Lucius’ voice was dangerously soft.

“I apologise, Mister Malfoy, I was under the impression that your son was a confirmed bachelor.” She enjoyed seeing the flush rise on his neck while Draco’s eyes met hers and his chin tilted down in inclination for a brief moment. “Perhaps, I was mistaken. I feel I have spent too much time indoors this summer. Would you like to take a turn about the garden, Draco? Let’s leave the negotiations to our parents.”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea,” Draco stood and offered his hand to her, she took it and they exited the room stiff with politeness. As soon as they were out of the house, Astoria dropped Draco’s arm and faced him her eyebrows high on her forehead with disbelief.

“What are you playing at?”

“I do not know what you mean Astoria,” Draco’s voice was dangerously cold.

“I’m not stupid; I hear things, Draco Malfoy, and the last thing I heard was that our exalted Saviour is pregnant ... with your child.”

Draco said nothing, clenching his jaw as he gazed at the side of the house.

“It’s true?” Astoria gasped.

“So what if it is?”

“You cannot want to marry me then,” Astoria stated simply.

Draco looked at her; his eyes piercing and he shook his head. “I do not. However, it is what my father wants.”

“And what about Potter?”

Astoria watched Draco’s face closely and frowned when his eyes swept to the floor. “It meant nothing to him.”

“I find it difficult to believe that it was just fucking for Potter.”

Looking scandalised by Astoria’s word choice, Draco’s mouth hung open and he stared at her for a moment, “What?” he asked hoarsely.

“Potter wouldn’t sleep with you for just sex; he’s too honourable for that. And so are you, so I suggest when you leave here you go and find him and ask him to raise your baby together.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You are both men, and men do not discuss emotions. You and Potter probably feel the same way about each other and you’re both probably waiting for the other to say something first. So be a man, Draco, and be the first!” Astoria all but shouted. Her breath coming fast as she glared at Draco.

The blond man bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. “I suppose you’re right.” He held out his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. “Let’s get back inside and see what they have planned for our wedding.”

“You’re still going through with it?”

“For now.”

Astoria shook her head and said. “We need to stop them from planning too much or going too far. You do not want to marry me and I wish for a love-match not an arranged marriage.”

“Thank you, Astoria, for that” Draco’s sarcasm made her purse her lips.

“I will think of something to say to Mother,” she said as they entered the house. She stiffened her body and put as much distance between Draco and herself as she could. “Would you play along?” Astoria whispered harshly.

“Of course,” he answered smoothly angling his body away from hers.

When they entered the drawing room, Astoria dropped his arm and sauntered to her seat beside her mother.

Draco stood stiffly for a moment before sitting next to Lucius, neither parent knew what to do, they glanced between the young adults who were studiously not looking at each other.

“I think… we should leave you to your day, Madam Greengrass. I feel I have taken up too much of your time already,” Lucius said standing immediately and resting his hand lightly at Draco’s shoulder. Lucius kissed both women’s hands, whereas Draco only kissed Mrs Greengrass’s hand. If Astoria could have smiled at him, she would have; but it would have spoiled their act.

Once the Malfoys had departed, Astoria’s mother sat beside her daughter and took her hand.  
“What is it, darling? Did he do anything to you? If he did, I will call off the contract.”

Astoria understood the implication, had Draco forced himself on her? “No, Mother. He just said some horrible things and- and I cannot live with a man who is so vile.” Astoria flung herself onto her mother and cried crocodile tears, sobbing as if Draco had truly hurt her feelings.

Her mother petted Astoria’s blonde hair, smoothing it back and comforting her daughter. “Don’t worry, darling, I won’t let you marry him.”

As her plan was working, Astoria thought of Draco and Potter. She hoped they would work everything out and Astoria smiled.

O~O~O

 

Astoria was lying in bed a few weeks later when the owl delivering The Prophet tapped at the window. Sliding out from between the sheets, she let the bird in, took the paper and paid it.  
Closing the window, Astoria sat down to read the news and was confronted by the glaring headline: Potter-Malfoy Love Child and underneath was a picture of Potter and Draco kissing with Draco rubbing Potter’s pregnant stomach.

Smiling Astoria began to read the article, skipping ahead to read about how Lucius Malfoy had to be restrained from hexing his son and was one step from disowning him, except his wife was not signing the paper work. Apparently Narcissa Malfoy was looking forward to being a grandmother, and constantly buying gifts for her grandson.

Draco had obviously taken her advice and spoken to Potter, and she was happy that it was working out between them. She jumped in surprise as another owl swooped through the window, this one bearing a letter. The owl flew away as soon as she’d untied the parchment.

Frowning delicately, she put down the paper and unrolled the parchment gasping as she glanced down at the signature, why was he writing to her?

_Dear Astoria,  
Thank you for what you said to your mother that made her call of the marriage. My father is not happy about it and is planning another arrangement. I am planning on how to inform him about Harry.  
If it had not been for you, Astoria, I would never have found out that he loves me back. I hope your love match works out just as well as my own.  
All the best,  
Draco._

Astoria sat back and read through the letter a second time before smiling. She was glad Draco had found his happy ending, and she hoped that they’d remain in contact. Hopefully, Draco could bring Lucius around to the idea of having Potter in the Malfoy family. After all, Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard of his generation and surely Lucius could see the benefits of having him in the family despite his, less than desirable, half-blood status.

“What are you doing awake?” A sleep rough voice asked from the bed, and she turned to face her lover. “Come back to bed,” he whispered.

With a smile on her face, Astoria slid into her bed and her lover’s arms. “You were supposed to be gone by midnight; your mother is coming round today to ask my mother about a contract.”

“I couldn’t resist waking up with you one last time before we’re married, and,” he angled his hips so his erection nudged her hip. “I want to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me when you sit down for a month.”

Rolling onto her back and spreading her thighs, Astoria grinned. “Do your worst, Blaise.” And she let out a squeal of laughter as he lunged at her. Yes, Astoria thought, they’d all got their happy ending.


End file.
